


High School Days DxD (Rewrite, E-rated)

by ArenLuxon



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hypnotism, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: Full versions of chapter 10 and chapter 18 of High School Days DxD (Rewrite)





	1. Chapter 10 (full)

“There must be a reason why we only get attacked outside of the hotel,” Makoto said as he shifted to third gear.

“Probably,” Kotonoha said. “But we don’t know the reason, do we?”

“Well, this time we’re staying in Sakakino Hills,” he said. “I wonder if that makes a difference.”

They were planning to go to the pool. The same one where they had their second date. Well, ‘date’.

“You think Sakakino Hills itself is involved?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “It could be just the hotel as well.” But that didn’t seem very likely. “Or something else. What do you plan to do when we get attacked inside the pool?”

“They can’t attack us with people around. That would draw too much attention.”

If they care about that. “We won’t be able to sneak out this time.”

“Of course we can sneak out. We go to the outside pool and jump over the fence. Piece of cake.”

“In your bikini?”

His girlfriend shrugged. “Last time we ran away in our nightwear. We’ll manage.”

“Okay.” Let’s hope they wouldn’t have to run away again. He was tired of running.

But for now, they had little other choice. They had barely survived their first encounter and they still didn’t know anything more about their perpetrators. Battling was a bad idea. At the very least, he wanted to know who, or more accurately,  _ what  _ he was fighting.

They arrived at the pool: Aqua Square.

Normally, Kotonoha had free tickets through her connections, or rather,  _ her dad’s _ connections, but given the exceptional situation, they didn’t have any.

So they simply bought tickets and entered the pool.

They walked to the dressing rooms.

“Hey Makoto,” she said, her voice soft. “I think I’m gonna need some help putting on my bikini.” She bit her lip in a very cute way. An innocent smile played around her lips.

“Hm. You need help taking off your clothes as well?” He teased.

“Obviously.”

They smiled at each other and entered a changing room. Kotonoha locked the door.

Without wasting time, she pushed him down on the bench and straddled him. They kissed as if their life depended on it.

“Hm,” Makoto breathed into her mouth. “Such a needy girl.”

His hands sneaked under her shirt and found her breasts.

She wasn’t wearing a bra, like he had suspected from seeing her outfit earlier.

Makoto growled and forced her shirt upward.

“Talk about needy,” Kotonoha said. She took of her cardigan and then raised her arms so he could pull her shirt over her head. Her hands unzipped his pants. She took out his cock and started playing with it.

“Already so hard.” She licked her lips.

“What are you going to do with that, hm?”

She smiled deviously and positioned herself higher. Kotonoha was only wearing a skirt now. He could feel her wet pussy lips rubbing over him.

No panties either. She must have planned something like this.

Something exploded behind his eyes. Blue fire surged through his body.

Something had been released. He recognized the aura of his powers, but it was stronger, much stronger than usual.

Something was happening.

Electricity crackled on his arm.

Wait, could it be?

“What are you doing, Makoto-kun?” She asked, hovering over him.

His hand grabbed her shoulder. Sparks ran through her body.

Kotonoha’s eyes shone bright blue for a moment, but then they went blank.

It worked. It really worked. He looked at the snake-bracelet on his arm. There was a sinister glow in the snake’s eyes. This ecchi situation seemed to catalyse his powers.

So, she was hypnotized now?

Yes, she definitely was. She was suddenly sitting still and looking blankly at him. But there was only one way to confirm this of course.

He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered instructions. When he was finished he made her wake up. She looked around, confused.

“What’s going on?” She asked. Her eyes were back to normal color, but there was still a slight haze present. His bracelet was gone.

“You drifted off for a moment,” he explained.

“Oh, sorry. Where were we?”

“Well.” He looked down. She was still hovering over him.

“Oh. Uhm,” she hesitated for a moment. “Do you want my pussy? Or would you prefer one of my other holes?”

His cock twitched and brushed passed her pussy. He got an instant response from her.

It had worked. He had hypnotized her. He had really done it. 

Makoto leaned back with a satisfied smile.

He wasn’t unsatisfied about their sex-life thus far. Kotonoha was actually quite adventurous in bed. About once every few weeks she would surprise him with a striptease or a blowjob, or they had sex in an unusual location. 

When he suggested things, she was usually open to trying them, but then again, he had always dreamed a bit about endless possibilities. About things he didn’t want to ask her because she would definitely refuse. So now, he couldn’t help but take advantage of the situation. After all, she wouldn’t remember a thing, right? So what was the harm in it?

Itou put his hand on her shoulder. “I think I want your mouth for a bit first.”

She nodded and sank down to her knees.

Kotonoha folded her hands behind her back and gave his cock a long lick, maintaining eye contact while doing it. Her tongue circled the head and then her mouth finally engulfed him.

Kotonoha was a girl that was naturally quite eager to please him, but the hypnosis opened some interesting new possibilities. He could finally try out things that wouldn’t be possible, even if she wanted to try.

He had ordered her mouth to feel like her pussy, so she could cum from him fucking her face. Of course, she wasn’t able to cum without his permission. It would merely get her infinitely close to the edge.

As she sucked him, he found it worked perfectly. She was getting more eager to push his cock into her by the second. All too soon, she was deepthroating him all the way to the base, something she had never done before. Her tongue swirled around his cock.

She took her head of his cock. “Can I play with myself while I suck you?” She pleaded. “Please? This is making me so horny.”

“You can rub your pussy lips. Don’t touch your clit.”

“Thank you,” she said. Her hand quickly reached under her skirt and started playing with her pussy.

Some relief went over her face when she could finally touch, but it was quickly replaced with a tugging need. Rubbing only made her more desperate.

“Now now, don’t get distracted.” He grabbed her hair and pushed her head down.

“Sorry,” she murmured. At least, he assumed that was what she was saying. It was a bit hard to understand her with a cock down her throat.

“Get back to work,” he said, releasing her head.

The demeaning tone he spoke only seemed to arouse her further. Of course, that is what he had ordered her, so it made sense.

She bobbed her head up and down with an enthusiasm he could never have dreamed off.

Makoto loved every second of this. Without hypnosis, there was no way he could turn her into his desperate little cocksucker. And no way she would follow his orders like this. Only this kind of power could turn a loving angel into a sex-starved slave-girl.

“Play with your breasts,” he ordered.

Her hand immediately left her pussy and grabbed her ample bosom. She startled fondling hard.

He noticed all of her fingers were soaking wet from her pussy.

“Both hands.”

She brought her other hand there as well.

Her fingers found her nipples and tugged on them hard.

Kotonoha’s eyes were watering, both from the assault on her nipples and the cock down her throat.

“I should have you worship my cock more often,” he commented. He grabbed her head and repositioned her so she could suck on his balls. He didn’t want to cum yet.

“Yes, please,” she said. She was eagerly sucking and licking his balls. “Please let me worship your cock every day.”

“Oh, I will. You can wake me up like this from now on. Now get back on my cock. Make it nice and sloppy.”

She eagerly went back up and took his cock down her throat. His girlfriend gagged heavily, but still she kept pushing his cock down her protesting throat, no matter how much she gagged. Tears rolled down her face and spit dribbled down onto her chin and bare chest.

He felt he was very close to cumming. She seemed to feel it as well, like he had ordered her to. His gorgeous girlfriend redoubled her efforts.

As he came in her mouth, she had a small orgasm as well. It was only a small relief, but she was very grateful for it anyway. As if she needed any more motivation to suck him off every day.

He held her head in place so he could empty his balls into her waiting mouth. She kept it all in.

Usually, she didn’t like the taste and spit it out, but the hypnosis made her love it, and even crave for it.

Kotonoha swallowed it like a good girl and thanked him for the privilege of receiving his cum.

Makoto-kun took her hand and made her stand up again. Her knees were slightly red from kneeling on the hard floor.

Her boyfriend took out her handkerchief and wiped of the spit from her chest.

Then, he kissed her on her cheek. The place his lips touched burned for a while. But the kiss also seemed to wake her from the hypnosis.   
She shook her head, as if awakening from a dream. The bracelet on his arm was long gone by now.

“We should get changed,” she said. Clearly, she didn’t remember what had just happened.

“Yeah.”

She took out her turquoise bikini with white vertical stripes. Makoto helped her with the straps.

Finding a bikini that fit her was a real challenge. Now that she was pregnant, her boobs had gotten a little bigger, meaning her top strained even more than usual, so she could really use his help in closing the thing.

When they were done, they opened the door and walked out.

Kotonoha trailed a bit behind him. Careful so he wouldn’t hear it, she let out her breath.

He had been rough with her, really rough. Although she couldn’t deny she kinda liked it like that, he had also been extremely selfish. Although, the denial and frustration felt weird. She wasn’t sure whether she liked it or not. Maybe...they could try it again sometime in the future? Preferably without pretending to be hypnotized.

His suggestions had been strong, stronger than usual. She could have denied them if she really tried, but she had gone along with it. Makoto-kun couldn’t know that she could resist him. And she didn’t  _ want _ to resist him, usually. He had a lot of fun, and he would…

“Is everything alright?” Makoto asked, concerned.

She hid her smile. He  _ did _ feel guilty about this. She could see it by the awkward way he moved and talked. Well, more awkward than usual.

If only she could understand why she loved this boy. It didn’t make any sense.

But she could feel there was more going on. More than she could hope to comprehend. He was a selfish sex-addicted boy,  _ but _ , wasn’t it a bit strange his powers were tied to exactly that? That it catalysed them to extreme lengths? That couldn’t be a coincidence. It was almost as if his powers had been designed for the explicit purpose of taking advantage of girls. In fact, his father had implied it only worked on females.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”   
They continued walking. Makoto put their bags in a locker.

“Remember last time?” She said as they walked under the showers.

“Yeah. But then we weren’t alone.”

“It was  _ supposed _ to be a date you know.”

“Hey, not my fault Taisuke just happened to have tickets to Aqua Square the same weekend.”

“I don’t believe in coincidences. He tried coming between us. It’s  _ so _ obvious.”

“Well.” His hand was suddenly around her waist. “He failed.” His head crept closer to hers.

Where was this sudden romance coming from? Still guilt?

“People are staring at us,” she pointed out.

“Oh, sorry.” He released her again. His cheeks were flushed.

He really didn’t know how to behave after what had happened in the changing rooms.

“Come on,” she said. “We’re not here for fun. Find someone to try your powers on.”   
“As you command, my lady.”

Maybe she should tell him? Tell him there was no need to feel guilty or awkward. That she had full control over her body, even when he thought she hadn’t.

But maybe now wasn’t the right time for that.

She recalled the night he had gotten her pregnant. It had been a conscious decision, more or less. Sekai had left that day, vanished, gone up in smoke. Before she had left, they had a loud argument in class in which Sekai had revealed (to the entire class) that she was pregnant. After that, everyone had started avoiding Makoto-kun.

Now, she had always known Makoto was screwing around with other people, and for some reason, she didn’t really blame him for it. That night, she had gone to his house and told him she didn’t care about all of it. She didn’t care if he had sex with other girls, she didn’t care he had gotten Sekai pregnant. If only...he wanted her back. If only he told her that he would always love her the most, then she would do anything for him. She would even bear his child.

Of course, she hadn’t  _ really _ expected him to take her up on her offer, but he totally did.

That had been her first time.

It was only the next morning they realized what they had done. And then, it turned out she had actually gotten herself pregnant from that one time.

But they had decided to keep the child. She had moved to an apartment her mom had given to her and that was it. Mom had promised to contact her once her dad had cooled off a bit, but then, the winged assassin had arrived. So most likely, her mom thought she was dead now.

A lot had happened lately.

“There,” Makoto said. He pointed out a hot tub. It stood lower than the rest of the pool, with steps leading there. A few (fake) palm trees hid it from view.

It was big enough for about five people, but currently, there was only one person in it: a girl.

The girl looked about sixteen, with lazy black curls that danced around her shoulders. She wore a red bikini. Her breasts were quite large, but no match at all for Kotonoha’s. She had laid her head back and closed her eyes. The girl looked very relaxed.

“Looks like a good subject,” Kotonoha said. She walked closer to the tub. “Do you mind if we join you?” She asked.

The girl opened her eyes, which were hazelnut brown apparently. “Not at all,” she said. “Feel free.”   
She made sure to make Makoto enter the pool first so he could sit next to the girl. She sat down on his other side.

The water was warm. Not as warm as the water they had used against the assassin, rather, a pleasant warmth. A warmth that spread through her body and made all her tense muscles relax.

It felt good to relax for a bit. All of this running around had planted a tiredness deep into her.

Makoto cleared his throat. “Kotonoha,” he whispered through his teeth.

“Huh?”

“Don’t forget why we’re here please. This was your idea.”

“Oh, sorry.”

The girl raised an eyebrow at their whispered exchange. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

The girl put her hands on the sides of the small pool and prepared to raise herself.

Oh damn.

She took Makoto’s hand. “Do something,” she whispered frantically.

“What am I supposed to do?”

The girl was upright now.

Kotonoha leaned in and put her lips on the side of his neck. Then, she sucked hard.

She could feel the power awakening inside of him.

The snake appeared once more. It coiled itself around his arm three times. The same arm that reached out and grabbed the hand of the black-haired girl.

“Please,” Makoto said. Electricity was crackling on his arm. “Stay.”   
Kotonoha pulled her head away.

This could go awfully wrong if she was mistaken.

“Yes,” the girl said, her voice hollow. “I think I’ll stay a bit longer.”   
Kotonoha released her breath. It had worked. Her action had awakened his powers once more. Her suspicion was exactly right, ecchi awakened his powers. With a smile, she admired the hickey in his neck.

Makoto released the other girl’s hand and touched the mark. “Remind me to repay you for this later,” he said.

“Of course,” she replied. A devious smile appeared on her face.

“Looks like it works,” he said, eying his new puppet. Her face was completely flat, with a hollow expression on her face.

“Strange,” Makoto commented.

Of course. He found it strange because back when he had used his powers on Kotonoha, she didn’t have an expression like that. At least, not entirely. There was only so much you could fake something like that. She definitely couldn’t fake the constant blue glow in her eyes. There had only been a flicker with her, as his suggestions poured it, but then, she had taken control back. This girl was still in trance.

“You should test how far you can go with her,” Kotonoha suggested. “See if something breaks the trance.”

“Uhm,” he said. “Is it okay if I…?”

She smiled. “Go ahead. But I want to play with her too.”

He looked surprised for a moment, but then he nodded.

Hesitantly, he touched the girl’s shoulder. She didn’t respond at all.

“What’s your name?” Makoto asked, releasing her shoulder.

No reply.

“She’s in some kind of trance I think,” Kotonoha said. “Try giving her a command.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Make her take off her top.”

“What?!”

“It has to be something she would never do otherwise. Just try it.”

“Uhm...take off your top, please.”

Nothing.

“This raises more questions than it answers,” Makoto said. “She’s in a trance, but she doesn’t answer to any questions or follow commands. What exactly is she waiting for?”

“I don’t know,” Kotonoha admitted. “Try touching her again.”

He touched her shoulder once more. The blue glow remained in the girl’s eyes. She still sat perfectly motionless.

“Wait,” Makoto said. “Let me try something.”

His hand went down to her collarbone and then even further down. It brushed over her bikini-clad breasts and then cupped one.

Still no response.

His hands found their way to the girls back. He grabbed the knots that kept her top closed and pulled on the loops. The red garment slid off and left their puppet topless.

“Beautiful,” Kotonoha said. She had always had some dormant lesbian urges. And especially now that this girl was hypnotized and helpless, she couldn't resist exploring a bit.

“Touch them,” she encouraged her boyfriend.

He nodded. His hand slowly reached out and cupped the girl’s breast. There was still no response.

Kotonoha reached out as well. Her fingers brushed past the girl’s other boob. It was soft, very soft. She liked the feeling. Of course, she had touched her own breasts before, but touching someone else’s was something else entirely.

She groped harder. Still no response.

“Try pinching her nipples,” she suggested to Makoto-kun.

His fingers found her nipple and tugged on it. Now, there was a response. A very soft moan escaped the ravenhead’s lips. Her expression slightly changed, but she still didn’t, or more likely,  _ couldn’t _ move an inch.

“So she can respond,” Kotonoha said. Her head came closer to the girl’s. She softly nibbled on the girl’s ear. This was really fun.

Her lips left the earlobe and trailed kisses on her way downward. She went over her neck, to her throat and then to her breast. Kotonoha circled around the nipple for a moment, then finally reached it. She sucked on it softly.

It felt weird. Unlike anything she had ever had in her mouth before. It was round and smooth, and surprisingly hard.

Ravenhead bit on her lip. She was unable to do anything under their continuous assault. Kotonoha softly bit on her nipple.

Ravenhead’s breathing got ragged. A blush appeared on her lips. Her expression changed to a painful one. But there was still a blue glow in her eyes. She was still at their mercy.

Kotonoha chuckled. “This is fun.”

“Yeah,” Makoto admitted. “Let’s see what’s she hiding down there, shall we?”

“Can I?” Kotonoha asked.

“Go ahead,” Makoto said. He sat back and watched Kotonoha. She noticed he was sporting quite an erection by now. It strained against his trunks.

_ Men _ , she sighed. All he needed was a breast in his hand and some lesbian action and it got him going. Unbelievable.

Her hands reached down. She hooked her thumb into the girl’s briefs. Slowly, she slid down the other half of the girl’s bikini. Ravenhead turned as red as her panties as they were pulled down to her knees, and then completely off. She was stark naked now.

“Well well,” Kotonoha said. “Look at that.” She spread the girl’s legs.

They couldn’t see perfectly due to the water, but the girl was still extremely exposed.

“She’s shaving,” Makoto said.

“Nice and smooth,” Kotonoha said. She licked her lips.

Kotonoha put her hand on Ravenhead’s thighs. Her fingers crept closer and closer to the middle, until finally.

“Kotonoha,” Makoto warned her.

She shushed him. “I’m touching my first pussy, let me have some fun for a while.”

He put his hand on her shoulder. “Kotonoha, look.”

Now she saw it. The eyes of Ravenhead were flickering. The blue flashed in and out of existence.

“We should go,” Makoto said. “Now.”

Kotonoha nodded.

They quickly went out of the hot tub and tried to move fast without running or attracting attention.

They only stopped once they were near a winding staircase that went up to some of the water slides, well out of reach of the girl.

“Looks like your control is still limited,” Kotonoha said.

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed, his bracelet was once again gone. “Maybe there is a limited time.”

“Or a limit to what you can do before they snap out of it.”

He smiled. “It just occurs to me we left her naked in the tub.”

“She can get dressed again. There was no one in sight.”

“Well, yes, but…” He put his hand on a slight bulge in his pocket.

“You didn’t.”

“Hey, this is my trophy.”

“You took her top?”

“Keep your voice down,” he urged her. “Besides, you’re the one that touched her all over.”   
“I was just...uhm, testing. We need to know about your powers after all. Did the bracelet disappear before she woke up or after?”

“Too busy testing to notice are you? It was only present for a few seconds. Once you touched her breasts, it was already gone.”

“So you don’t need it to maintain the hypnosis. See, we’re learning things.”

“Sure, sure.” He walked up the stairs. She didn’t follow. Five steps up he turned around. “Are you coming or not?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” She went up as well.

“You know,” Kotonoha said. “There is one other thing we learned.”

“Which is?”

“They can’t find us here.”


	2. Chapter 18 (Full)

“It’s your child, Makoto-kun.” She leapt to her feet.

There are some moments you hope the Earth opens beneath you and swallows you whole. This was one of them.

The class didn’t even bother to whisper their comments.

Makoto got up and ran out of the classroom. The teacher was so shocked with Sekai’s outburst he didn’t even bother stopping Makoto.

_ Stupid Sekai. _ He walked the hallway, murderous intent in his veins.

There were still several classes left, but he didn’t give a fuck about attendance anymore.

He didn’t remember how he got home. The doorbell seemed to awaken him from a daydream.

Was that Sekai?

No, it couldn’t be. Maybe a girl, coming to tell him she didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

He walked to the door.

“Who is it?” He barked.

“It’s me.”

Kotonoha?

He opened the door.

“Hey,” she said, breathless.

“Uhm, hey?”

What was their relationship again? After their first dates, he had felt as if there was some kind of distance between the two of them. Well, ‘some kind’, the physical kind to be specific. Makoto wanted to move on, but Kotonoha couldn’t even hold hands. So he had taken his distance and stopped dating her.

And then, Sekai had come. And like the frustrated virgin teenager he was, he had violated a basic rule of girls: don’t put your dick in crazy.

But what was Kotonoha suddenly doing here?

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Uhm, sure.”

He stepped aside so she could enter.

“I’ll make you some tea,” he said.

…

“This reminds me of old times,” Kotonoha said, sipping her tea.

“Back on the roof with the three of us.”

“Do you think we can ever go back to those times?”

“Sekai and I...uhm, well-”

“I heard. Well, I already knew.”

“You knew what?”

“You’ve been doing it with Sekai. And with a lot of other girls.”

“Yeah, sort off. I didn’t want to hurt you, but, you and I weren’t really…”

“I wasn’t ready. But,” she took a deep breath. “Now I am.”

“Kotonoha?”

“I’ve made my decision. I love you, more than you’ll ever realise. I don’t care if you’re doing it with other girls. From now on, I’ll do all those things you’ll want me to do, I’ll even bear your child if you want me to. Just, promise me something.”

“Kotonoha, I…” She didn’t have to do this. This was insane.

“Promise me that I will be the one you love most.”

He fell silent. He had always loved her the most, in fact, he had hardly ever loved anyone else, he just didn’t want to hurt her by going too fast, that’s why he had taken distance, but now, she was here to close it.

Everyone had abandoned him.  _ Everyone _ . Everyone, except her.

“I…” he swallowed hard. “I promise.”

Her smile was like an angel.

She leaned closer and softly kissed him.

He kissed her back. Soon, his need drowned his common sense. This was a different kind of crazy. A kind he liked.

His hands touched her belly and crept upwards until they cupped her large breasts. His tongue invaded her mouth, pushing past her lips.

She was startled and pushed him away.

“Sorry,” he said. “I-”

“No,” she quickly said. “I’m the one who should apologize. I promised you I would do all those things you want me to do, and I mean it.” She swallowed her fear. She stood up. Her trembling fingers unbuttoned her blazer and let it fall to the ground. Her blouse followed. She was only wearing a salmon-colored bra now. A bra that was quickly unhooked and removed.

She sat back down and put her hands behind her back.

“Please,” she begged. “Use my breasts however you like.”

He was unable to resist her now.

His hand softly touched her chest. She bit her lip, but was determined to endure it.

“Are you sure about this?” Makoto asked. “You seem uncomfortable.”

“Don’t bother with such trivial things. Your pleasure it what matters. My breasts and everything else belongs to you.”

“But, why would you do this?” He asked, still hesitating.

She kissed him, hard. “Because I love you. Making you happy makes me happy as well. So, please, do it as hard as you like.”

His fingers groped her harder. She let out a yelp, but her body remained perfectly still, save for her deep breaths.

He pulled on her nipples and noticed they were quickly hardening beneath his touch. Her face was flushed.

“Does that feel good?” He asked.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But you’re the one who should feel good. Don’t bother with me.” She took a deep breath. “Are… Are my breasts large enough for you?”

“Yes,” he said. “They are amazing.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

“I’m gonna suck on them.”

Her breath caught in her throat. Then, she nodded. “As you wish.”

His mouth came closer and sucked on her nipple. She let out a moan. Her face was completely flushed by now and her breath was heaving.

“Sensitive, are we?” He commented before giving her other nipple the same treatment.

She didn’t, or maybe more likely,  _ couldn’t _ reply.

His hands went down to her skirt. He unzipped it on the side and then his hand slipped into her panties. She moaned again when his fingers brushed past her clit. He was surprised she was already so wet.

“Makoto-kun.”

He rubbed her pussy lips. Her girl-fluids dripped down in her pink panties.

He kissed her again. This time, she started tongue-kissing him.

“You’re learning fast,” Makoto said, his lips momentarily leaving hers. His thumb started rubbing her clit.

Her mouth opened in a wordless moan. “Is this my reward?” She managed to ask.

“Motivation,” he said. “Don’t stop kissing me or I’ll stop motivating you.”

She immediately crushed his lips again and tongue-kissed him as if her life depended on it. There was a delicious neediness in her kiss.

“More, please,” she pleaded in between kisses.

His finger slipped inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back. “Oh my God.” her hips started moving on their own, forcing his finger in and out of her pussy.

“You’re tight,” he said. “I take it nothing has ever been in there?”

“No,” she said, out of breath. “Your… your cock should be the first and only thing going in there. It’s… it’s just a hole to make you feel good and make you cum.” The more she spoke, the more wetness gushed out of her pussy.

“Well then. Let’s use it like it is meant to be used.”

“Yes, please.” She stood up and stepped out of her skirt. Then, she rolled her panties down and took them off as well. She was only wearing her knee-socks now.

Kotonoha got on the bed on her back and opened her legs wide.

“Is this position okay to you? Or you prefer it if I turn around?”

“I want to see your face as I enter you for the first time,” he said. “And these marvelous breasts of yours.” He gave them a squeeze.

She nodded. “Ready when you are then.” She spread her pussy lips for him. They were glistening with wetness.

He positioned himself to enter her clean-shaven virgin pussy.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course. I love you, so I want you to do this. Just look at how hard you’re getting. You wouldn’t be getting so hard if you didn’t want it, right? And look at how… wet my pussy is. I’m getting all wet from the thought of being one with you. So… please, take my virginity. Do it however you like: fast, slow, hard, soft, gentle, whatever feels best to you. Use my pussy to make yourself feel good.”

How could anyone say no to that?

He positioned himself at the entrance and then softly pushed. Her face contorted in a look of pain. He pushed harder and, aided by her wetness, the head forced itself inside her body. Tears glistened in her eyes and she was already bleeding.

He had never felt anything so tight.

“Does it feel good?” She asked. “Please tell me this feels good for you.”

“It feels good.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’m gonna push it in further.”

She nodded, fear in her eyes. “Please, continue.”

He pushed harder until he was halfway in. Every inch of her body was struggling to accept him. Even more blood ran down her thighs.

He had taken Sekai’s virginity as well, but she hadn’t been anywhere near this tight. But then again, Sekai had probably experimented with masturbation before, maybe even more than that. Kotonoha on the other hand, was about as virgin as a girl could get.

He paused briefly to catch his breath and then forced his dick in further until it was buried to the hilt.

“I feel so full,” she said. “It hurts, but, if it feels good for you, I’m happy.”

“I’m gonna start moving,” he announced.

“Okay.” She nodded weakly.

He slowly moved in and out of her. She was in pain, he could see it, yet she was determined to endure it. He played with her breasts as he slowly and determinedly fucked her. Her body was starting to accept his length more and more. Her face changed from a pained look to one of pleasure.

“Makoto-kun,” she said as he was slowly picking up speed. “It starts to feel good for me too.”

He moved faster and faster and her breathing got more and more ragged.

Unable to stop herself, her hands started playing with her own breasts.

“Makoto-kun. I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make my pussy cum from your dick.”

He started pistoning even harder in and out of her. Every thrust hit her G-spot and sent ripples of pleasure through her body.

“Cum inside me,” she begged. “Please. I want to cum with you.” She kissed him hard. Her pussy was constricting with the tremors of her approaching orgasm.

With a groan, he came inside of her. She yelled and came as well. Her body spasmed several times as he came inside her tiny pussy.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much, Makoto-kun.”

“You’re mine now.”

Makoto’s eyes fluttered open. A dream? No, a memory.


End file.
